When the Fisher King falls
by FaithFlame
Summary: What happens if Reid tried to buy the team extra time in the explosion during the Fisher King. (No slash)
1. When the Fish King Falls so do his pawns

Reid felt his heart racing in his chest he willed his skinny body not to shake. The young doctor was facing a man in the middle of a psychotic break with a bomb strapped to his chest. The Unsubs deformed finger ready to press a red button to send the room where he stood at the edge of sky high. He had tried to hint that there was trouble to Morgan and Hotch telling them to wait downstairs they refused, of course and now here he stood. "No I cannot" the response to Reid's question.

He turned he should have run but he knew the bomb would start a fire and if he found away to block off the beginning of that fire for an instant then they would have a just a tiny bit longer to find Rebecca. He had been picturing many possible ending with in the two minuets of when he saw the bomb. He shut the door not making it another step before the bomb went off. He felt the heat the splinters the searing pains of god knows what going into him. His ears rung he heard his team mates called his name as things refocused. Reid heard a panicked Morgan saying "Reid don't move, don't move kid" he tried to sit up anyways. By this time the fire on his cloths was put out and Morgan was half leading half carrying him trying to keep him walking his arm avoiding any injured areas. Were was Rebecca his mind moved at a rapid pace despite the pain. "Wait"

Morgan was looking at him like he was insane as he struggled and made Morgan stop. "Kid the house is on fire,we have to go" He shook his head Hotch looked at him expecting but concerned on his usual impassive face. "Rebecca's still here" Hotch shook his head. "There may not be time for a search" Morgan repeated and Reid snapped at them. "Just let me think!" Morgan looked startled then concerned. 'Kid must be in serious pain to snap like that' he thought knowing Reid usually got quiet when he felt overwhelmed not angry. "The basement!" he said in a eureka like voice. They made there way down to the basement Morgan eyeing Reid as they went. He fumbled with the key when Morgan had to snap him out of his daze and as Hotch and Morgan were helping Rebecca they didn't notice there colleges eyes close or him begin to fall until they turned around and saw that he was bleeding more than first thought. "Ill get her you get Reid" Hotch said the smoke was choking everyone. Morgan gathered up Reid carrying the youngest team member and they both made it out of the house. Everyone was safe..well almost everyone. It was clear Reid was far from out of the woods.

Reid and Elle were in the same hospital it had been two weeks since the attack on the team had occurred by the man who called him self the Fisher King,who had blown him self up. Morgan was angry with the guy, but he sympathized it was not the guys fault that circumstances turned a good man into a practical monster. Reid unlike Elle had not been removed from ICU. Reid had not woken up a severe concussion ,internal bleeding, 2nd and 3rd degree burns, as well as the originally thought massive blood loss it was a miracle the kid was still breathing. J.J had stopped by before she would go to work,no cases no one on the team could handle a case right now just paper work. "How is he" Morgan looked tired and raged they all did one member or more would run them selves ragged between work and Reid before their health could decline another member stepped in and took over. "The Doc said all the swelling on his brain's gone down. They wont know if any permanent damage has been done to his brain until he wakes up,which they say should be anytime now" he was tired but he sounded more positive than J.J had heard or felt her self in two weeks. "It will still be a couple of months before he can come back and even do paper pushing at work though" J.J stated. "Yeah and his legs were shredded hell be in a wheel chair for a few weeks and then crutches until the burn and gashes heal as well as the fracture,Doc said he'll limp a bit and experiences pain in his leg and wrist now and then permanently. J.J frowned she heard this before but she listened anyways. "Hotch said he would stop by after work,Gideons said he will do the same during lunch and stay with him after work" J.J relayed the message. "I heard you took some time off"

Morgan shrugged. "Yeah figured Id stay with the kid doctor said when he wakes up he only expects it to be a few days before he can go home as long as some stays with him for a couple of weeks or more" he said. "And when Reid wakes up we all know he will want out of here as soon as possible,since the doctor said that will be soon,I figured might as well use up those sick days and vacation says why I still can,there going to expire soon anyways,and if I leave Reid alone for two minuets he seems to ends up hurt so figure he needs a lucky charm like me. You know to make sure he does not accidentally roll his wheel chair into the path of a moving bus " he added J.J smiled as he tried to pass it off as no big deal. "Sure whatever you say" She looked and Elle was wheeling her self in she could walk but It hurt allot and took a lot out of her so the doctors said she could visit Spencer if she used the wheel chair it also allowed the Iv to be more portable. The Iv was fluids and such to help her heal faster. "Sleeping beauty still sleeps I see" She said rolling beside the bed. Morgan smirked, "Yeah but I get the feeling he will be awake by the end up tonight" Elle had a feeling he would be awake soon,but that soon she was skeptical. "5 bucks no sooner than Friday" Morgan shook hands and nodded,he knew the kid wouldn't keep them worried for two more days he just knew it.

* * *

Authors Note: So I was thinking of making this a couple more chapters but I will leave that up to you guys


	2. Authors Note

**Authors note **

I would like to start with an apology. I know I promised if I would leave if there would be any more chapters up to you guys. And thank you so much for the feedback on my first story. It was wonderful to get what I did. Sadly this fic will not be continued, despite demands for more. Trust me you have no idea how guilty I feel but my interest is now in a different field. Now I am practicing stories for teen wolf and will hopefully have a fic up for you soon. I may make a sequel of this fic later on down the road.


End file.
